


Leviathan's Audio Drama, the smutty sequel

by Arakyune



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Maid Fetish, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex, and if not just do it, if you listened to Levi's audio drama, its only like 4 minutes long, or well, tail masturbation I guess, there is no Mammon here only in Levi's fantasy, you'll get whats going on, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Levi might or might not have a maid fetish... Nonetheless, he definitely has a Mammon fetish, but don't tell him.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Leviathan's Audio Drama, the smutty sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I don't know how to write Levi with two dicks, so you'll just get one for today
> 
> Also, for a Belphiewhore, I really enjoy writing Levi so I don't know what that says about me 
> 
> I also never knew I needed maid Mammon in my life but here we go I guess

Despite living his life as a yucky, useless otaku, Levi never thought he could ever get this low. Actually, he knew he could, he just hoped he never would. Now though, laying in his bed, wrapped in a blanket as if to hide from the world, desperately trying to get his pants off, all his hopes were dashed. 

_“Welcome home, Master~ ♥”_ sang a voice in his head, and his eyes squeezed shut.

He hated it, loathed just how much it affected him. It was never supposed to come to this! But here he was, his pants and underwear off, his tail clenching around his stomach, as he spread his legs with his hand, while the other was running through his hair, gently caressing his horns. 

He could imagine it clearly, the white hair with a lace headdress, the short skirt, barely reaching his thighs, the white apron, and the stockings- oh the stockings!!! Definitely something Mammon would have killed Levi for even suggesting wearing, but the picture it made in Levi’s mind was simply too good!

His hand squeezes his thigh at the thought, and Levi brings it to his lips, giving his hand a long lick, then another, his mind involuntarily getting back to his older brother. Would he lick his hand just like Levi did, quick and long, or would he go for a different approach? Maybe small licks, like a cat, looking at him with those eyes, for once not hidden behind sunglasses? And, of fuck, just thinking about it made him rub his thighs together, what was he, a girl with a first crush?!

He reached back down, between his legs, not hesitating before he closed his hand around his cock, and his own groan, muffled by a blanket reached his ears. It was pitiful just how little could get him hard, thoughts about _Mammon_ no less, but then again-

_“Please pay in a timely manner, Master~ ♥”_ and fuck, wasn’t that a disaster, that Mammon literally tried to scam him in a way that was just _so_ unlike any maid ever, but even then, his dick was twitching in his hand at the thought. He dragged his hand up and down the shaft, slow, torturously slow even for him, but he didn’t want to speed up. Not yet, at least. Not until he knew he could get rid of his less than ideal thoughts once and for all, so such incident would never repeat, not while thinking of Mammon of all people!

His other hand reaches for his chest, just a bit, he tells himself, knowing too well that he is lying to himself. His circles around his nipple, prodding at it once in a while, before finally taking it between his fingers, and _pulling,_ before letting it go and massaging it, stroking it.

And he is moaning, loud, unable to stop himself just this once. He knows Mammon, knows he would laugh at him for it, can hear it in his ears, only for the hand on his cock to squeeze harder, move faster, and he is biting his lips, desperately trying to stop the lewd sounds that he would no doubt make.

Why was Mammon even so good looking in the first place?! Not fair! As if he actually did something for his abs, other than running from witches! Or his strong arms! Just because he worked a few heavy jobs! Not fair!!

He ignored the way his stomach clenched at the thought and his traitorous brain, thinking about all the ways Mammon could make him bend, if he could fuck him against a wall just by his arm strength, holding Levi under his thighs, his own hands trying to hold onto his older brother in case he would fall, as Mammon’s fingers slipped into him-!

He didn’t register his own tail uncurling from his place around his stomach, right until it was rubbing between his buttcheeks, over his hole and Levi felt his face go red. 

Stupid fucking thoughts! If he was in the right mind, he would never have thought something like that-

_“Take a deep breath… or else…. I’ll be welcoming you to the afterlife, Master!~”_

A high sound left his lips without his consent at that. Stupid Mammon! What a Scum, waste of space, stupid idiot, how dare he make Levi feel like that! 

Despite his cursing, his tail is already moving just the way he likes it, sinking into him at a slow pace, wiggling its way in, and Levi tells himself he can’t help it if he imagines his alder brother holding him still as his dick makes its way into him, not moving, just letting Levi take it all in.

For one traitorous second, his brain can imagine just how good he would feel if Mammon just left his dick in him, maybe as he was watching some show in his room, or as he would sleep, and Levi would just be there, feeling so good, and so, _so full_ -!

“Stop it!” he hisses at noone but himself, wants to bash his head into the side of the bathtub, despises just how the thoughts make his hand move quicker, how it makes his tail move at all the right places.

He can feel just how red he has become, can hear the noises his lips let out, the moans, gasps, whimpers, silent please for _more_ , as if there actually was anyone who would actually give him more!

His stomach is clenching, he can feel just how close he is, his hand is pumping faster, his chest is already sore but he doesn’t stop the teasing, his tail is moving _so well, so deep_ -

The ropes of white paint his stomach and Levi is clenching his eyes shut, groans and whimpers leaving him, mangling the sound beyond his comprehension and before long, his head hits the side of the bathtub.

It’s been three days since Mammon helped him practice for his visit to a maid cafe.

Three days of constantly having Mammon on his mind, hoping, begging his brain to just let it go, and how did it end up? With getting off on the thoughts of Mammon in a skirt.

And most of all, he hoped after that he would at least be able to think about something else. But things were never that easy for Levi, were they?

_“But, Master, you know, that blindingly fiery passion of yours… I... really like it!”_

Levi wanted to suffocate himself with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> if possible, help me with tags, please
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
